Just Ride
by Herpin meh Derp
Summary: Will Nina ever find someone to accompany her on her journey? Song-fic


This is based off of Ride by Lana del rey

Ride

_I've been out on that open road_  
_You can be my full time, daddy_  
_White and gold_  
_Singing blues has been getting old_  
_You can be my full time, baby_  
_Hot or cold_

Nina's POV 3 years later:  
I've been on the road for the past 3 years. It wouldn't have been my first choice of lifestyle, but bad choices in the past have forced me to run. Yeah, it gets lonely and sometimes I wish for a companion to join me. I wouldn't care if it was some lunatic at least it would be someone to chat with instead of just talking to myself.

_Don't break me down_  
_I've been travelin' too long_  
_I've been trying too hard_  
_With one pretty song_

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_  
_I am alone in the night_  
_Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, but I_  
_I've got a war in my mind_  
_So, I just ride_  
_Just ride, I just ride, I just ride _

Nina's POV still:  
I drive until I have to stop at a truck stop for gasoline, food, or a shower. The way I get money is I usually just go into bars and pick up random credit cards that drunkards have left behind. I can't stay in one place for too long because I am wanted. I am wanted for the murder of Patricia Williamson.

Nina's POV 3 years earlier:

Wow graduation night. Who knew this moment could come so fast. I walked into the house to find no one there but Patricia and Eddie, so I went upstairs to my room only to find that everything was put into boxes, "Jeez Trudy must really want us out of here" I thought to myself. As I thought of Patricia and Eddie I got the strangest feeling of jealousy. " Am I jealous of Patricia?" I thought to myself "Do I like Eddie?". So what if I do like Eddie, I mean c'mon he's MY osirian and he's funny, cute, and sweet.

My jealousy took over. I walked down to the kitchen and watched Eddie and Patricia on the couch. Anger swelled up inside me as I watched Eddie shove his tongue down her throat. Eddie stood up from the couch and walked to his room and left Patricia sitting alone while he grabbed his cell phone. "Perfect" I thought to myself. Before I could tell myself no I grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer walked over to Patricia and plunged the knife deep into her chest. As I watched her fall to the ground I began to really regret what I had done. I grabbed the car keys out of her pocket, walked to her car and sped off in her car never to be seen again.

_ Dying young and playing hard_

_That's the way my father made his life an art_

_Drink all day and we talk 'til dark_

_That's the way the road dogs do it, ride 'til dark._

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't say good bye_

_Don't turn around_

_Leave me high and dry_

Nina's POV present:

It was around midnight and I began to get road weary, so I pulled off on the side of the road and slept. As I slept I had a dream about my dad, he died at the age of 27 when I was about 3 years old in a car accident. I remember when him and I used to sit on the hood of his car and talk while he drank whiskey. Sometimes the conversations were nonsense and lasted after the sun had gone down, but we always had a good time. When he passed away I remember feeling alone and timid. I couldn't process that he was really gone and sat by my gran's door waiting for him to come back so we could talk on the hood of his car.

In my dream my dad and I were talking, but not on the hood of his car, instead he sat in the passenger seat in the car I drove. I woke up, started the car and drove off, and this time I didn't feel so lonely I felt like I had a companion to join me on this crazy train wreck I call my life.

_I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy_

_I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes_

_It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby_

_So I just ride, I just ride_

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

_Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, but I_

_I've got a war in my mind_

_I just ride_

_Just ride, I just ride, I just ride_

Nina POV present:  
I was tired of feeling like a lunatic talking to my invisible dad so while I was at a truck stop I began chatting with a gang of bikers. No they weren't old, dirty, pervs they were sexy, bad ass bikers. They told me I could accompany them on their journey.I rode on the back of the bike of a guy named Damien. I fell in love with Damien and he fell in love with me. We soon became inseparable and the thing that keeps us together is the road.  
We just ride.

Author's note: I know this sucks I am writing it at 1:00 in the morning xD


End file.
